Exalted Geb
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Ranged) |aEffect1 = Deals 12700% damage to 1 enemy and eliminates all buffs. If the enemy is not a boss-type, remove them from the battlefield for 10.1s 2. 16.1s |activeskill2 = Earthquake Induction ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Deals 5500% damage to all enemies and triggers an earthquake after 2.1s. The earthquake deals 4800% damage to 1 enemy, deals another 4800% damage to all enemies, and inflicts 3529% damage every second for 10s as a bleeding effect. 33.7s |activeskill3 = Indiscriminate Assault |aEffect3 = |passive1 = Refreshing Earth |pEffect1 = Increase physical damage by 136%, with a further 14% per enhancement level. Upon entering the battlefield in 10v10 Arena, for 20 seconds become immortal, gain immunity, and go into stealth 2. |passive2 = A Curved Life |pEffect2 = Increase critical damage by 384. All enemies hit by Geb's indiscriminate attacks and skills receive 151% more melee damage for 25s and causes blindness(?) |passive3 = Ambush |pEffect3 = Increase DEX by 128%. Except for normal attacks, each attack grants Geb stealth for 5s 2. When on Arch Buster Preah (Physical), increases Preah's DEX by 50%. |passive4 = Rough Rider |pEffect4 = Increased ranged damage by 297%. When Geb is in stealth, increase his damage by 870% and attack speed by 155%. |passive5 = Earthquake Rush |pEffect5 = Increase DoT damage by 315%. When using 'Earthquake Induction (A2)', double Geb's damage and enemies are unable to receive heals for 10s. Also in 10v10 Arena, increase STA of all rogues in the party by 89%, with a further 44% per rogue in the party. |passive6 = Buried Truth |pEffect6 = Increase physical damage by 359%, and during stealth gains 100% lifesteal as a buff 3. In the 10v10 Arena, using 'Indiscriminate Assault (A3)', instantly kills 1 enemy every 10s 2, and increases physical damage of rogues in the party by 1040% and reduce AoE damage received by 50% per rogue in the party. When on Arch Buster Preah (Physical), increase Preah's physical damage by 25% and critical damage by 25. |passive7 = Boldness of the Exile |pEffect7 = When using 'Indiscriminate Assault (A3)', Geb is not attacked by enemies during the 0.9s mental state. In the 10v10 Arena, friendly rogues in the party gains 37% skill cooldown reduction, and gains immunity. Also in the 10v10 Arena, upon entering the battlefield, Geb only receives 1 damage for the first 7 enemy attacks, and increases melee damage of rogues in the party by 1360% and further reduce AoE damage received to Geb by 100% per rogue in the party. Seperately, Geb's physical damage increases by 380%%, STA by 145%, further increasing physical damage by 61% and STA by 29% per Infinity Enhancement level. |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase Self Damage by 900% |infskill2 = Melee ATK |infEffect2 = Increase Self Melee Damage by 900%. |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase Self STA by 135%. |title = The Wild Wanderer |dmgType = Physical |role = DPS |normaleffect = ( /Ranged/AoE) Attacks an enemy and does damage to nearby enemies. |charskill = Increase skill damage by 1920%, and STA by 154%. Increase the DEX of friendly rogues by 54% and further reduce AoE damage to Geb by 50% per rogue in the party. |hangul = 게브 |weapon = Dagger |offhand = Dagger |resourceBar = None |secUnit = None |releaseKR = 02.May.2019 |releaseGL = TBA |combatRange = Ranged |quote = |Edit = Creation |name = Exalted Geb |Game mode1 = 10-Man Arena |Game mode2 = Erebos |Skill card = Gale Card }} Category:Mysterious Enneads